


Color me(in different colors)

by Howling_at_the_moon



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Erica and Boyd, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-22
Updated: 2014-04-22
Packaged: 2018-01-20 09:34:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1505513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Howling_at_the_moon/pseuds/Howling_at_the_moon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somehow Stiles gets cursed and he can both physically and emotionally feel everybody else's emotions..and stuff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Color me(in different colors)

The first time it happens Stiles is about to take a bite out of the green apple he had grabbed from his lunch tray when his..um.. His 'little him" wakes up.The sudden heat that sends tingles through his body surprises him and makes him twitch and flail his arms causing him to elbow Scott on the head.

 

"Dude, are you okay?" Scott asks, finally looking away from Kira, rubbing his head.

 

"Yeah man, it's uh- nothing. Everything's fine." He sends a sheepish smile toward Scott, scratching his head.

 

"Okay. If you say so." He's not even done with the sentence when he's already turned back toward Kira.

 

::

 

The second time, Stiles is running through the woods trying to find the path back toward his Jeep. He tries to make out the shapes in front of him through the darkness and barely avoids hitting a tree. Jumping over a root and sidestepping some bushes he finally reaches the small trail in between the trees. He follows it until he reaches the spot where Derek's camaro, Scott's bike and his beautiful jeep are parked. Tripping over nothing just about a foot away from the jeep his body slams into the passenger door. He runs around and flings the door opened before Sticking his hands into his jean pockets, and then his back pockets.. And his sweater pockets.

 

"Nononono!" He chants as he searches his pockets. He has his both hands in his back pocket when he notices that the keys are already in the ignition.

 

"Yes!" He cries out and jumps in and starts driving further down the small road.

 

He's driven for maybe five minutes when something comes flying out the woods and straight into his jeep. "Holy fuck!" He cries out and parks the car on the edge of the road. "What the hell was that?!"

 

Twisting his body he reaches toward the back of his car and grabs the bat that Deaton helped him cover in wolfsbane and gets out of the car.

 

Slowly making his way around the car, his eyes searching all around him, he tries to use the brightness of his jeeps headlights to help his see in the dark. He's almost to the other side of the car when he feels something touch his shoulder. He jumps and swings the bat without a second thought. He sees a shadow the shape of a body on the floor and he throws his arms up on victory for actually having hit his target.

 

"Stiles?"

 

_Oh shit._

 

"Uh- Derek?"

 

The person on the floor only grunts.

 

"Oh shi- holy fu- umm.." His hands are still in the air when he looks down and now that his eyes have adjusted to the darkness he can make out Derek's body in front of him.

 

"Derek? What are you doing?"

 

"What the hell are you doing out of the Jeep?" Derek growls. And yeah, sure, why not ignore Stiles question.

 

"Wait.. You ran into my jeep!" Stiles jumps and points a finger at Derek.

 

"Well, you hit me with A BAT!!"

 

"It was totally an accident! How was I supposed to know you were going to RUN INTO MY JEEP!!" Stiles flails his arms and throws a glare at Derek, who was finally standing up.

 

"Stiles-" Derek begins to growl, when a noise coming from the trees catches their attention.

 

A second later Scott, Kira, Jackson, and Erica come crashing through the trees. Completely forgetting about Derek he runs over and helps Scott to his feet.

 

"Dude! Are you okay? Are you hurt?" He runs his hands over Scott's body.

 

"M'kay." Scott answers, swatting Stiles hand away and going over to his girlfriend. Stiles turns around and helps Erica instead and helps her to his jeep.

 

"Where are Isaac and Boyd?" He asks opening the back of his car so that Erica can sit down. She picks out some twigs from her hair.

 

"They were right behind us." She answers. "I can hear them coming." She points toward the tree with her chin.

 

And that's when Stiles feels nervous?afraid? Worried? He's feels a mix of emotions run through him and isn't sure of the cause. He feels his heart beat slightly faster and gets a couple of looks from his friends. A second later Isaac and Boyd appear from the woods and before he can even thing about it he's already halfway toward them when he jumps and tackles them both. He runs his hands over them the same way he had with Scott and doesn't notice the weird looks he's getting from the pack. He's in the middle of checking over Boyd's face when he feels somebody yanking him back.

 

"No groping my boyfriend." Erica says while tossing him to the side. "I know he's hot but I thought you had eyes on somebody else." She throws a quick glance toward Derek. And he freezes, to afraid to look at Derek in case he realized what Erica had implied.

 

"What?"

 

"Sorry batman, but I don't like to share." She wraps a hand around Boyd's middle.

 

"No! I wasn't- that's not- I-." He gives up trying to finish a sentence when he notices that nobody is paying attention.

 

::

 

"I think I'm on my period."

 

"What?!"

 

"I think I'm on my period." Stiles repeats, a little slower and louder.

 

"I heard you the first time. I just meant why do you think you're on your period. I'm 88% percent sure you're a guy, meaning you can't get a period." Scott says, pausing the game they were playing in Stiles room and turning toward him.

 

"88%?!"

 

"We'll yeah, you like guys."

 

"I- that doesn't make me a girl Scott! What the hell?"

 

"But I read somewhere that people used to think that gay guys had two souls: a girl one and a boy one."

 

"That doesn't even- you know what? No. I'm not having this conversation. We were talking about me being on my period."

 

"Why?"

 

"Why am I on my period?"

 

"No. Why do thing you're on your period." Scott rolls his eyes.

 

"I've been having moodswings, I don't know, what else could it be?" stiles says.

 

"...maybe you're pregnant? Isn't that what causes moodswings."

 

"Wait. So I can't get a period but I can get pregnant? Really Scott?" Stiles throws a pillow and his bestfriend.

 

Scott only shrugs and unpauses the game.

 

::

 

It isn't until he's at school on monday that he finally finds out what was wrong with him.

 

::

 

He's coming back from putting away all the basketball as punishment for 'accidentally' hitting Coach Finstock on the head that he runs into Danny and Ethan coming out of the locker room.

 

He's a couple feet away when he sees them and he rolls his eyes because he knows that there's only one reason why Ethan would be in the locker room when he's not even in their same class. He's right next to them when he feels a sharp pain on his lower back and...well, lower. The sudden pain makes his knees wobble and he falls down.

 

"Stiles?" He hears Danny's voice and looks over to the Hawaiian boy. He sees Danny bend over to take a closer look at him and slightly wince and oh. _Oh_.. So that's what he's feeling.

 

He thinks back and suddenly everything makes sense.

 

"Stiles?" Danny reaches for him but he moves back. Now that he knows what's going on he doesn't want to touch Danny in case he feels even more than what the taller boy was doing in the locker room.

 

Quickly getting up to his feet he backs up some more. "I'm fine. Totally fine." He puts his hands in front of him and backs away until he reaches the locker rooms door and quickly slips inside leaving a confused boy and werewolf behind. Not knowing if going to his next class is the smartest idea, he changes and decides to go to Derek's new loft. Maybe him or Creeper wolf would know something.

 

It takes him 15 minutes to get to the loft and use the copy of Derek's key he had made after 'borrowing' it one day to get inside.

 

"Derek!" He yells closing the door behind him. He walks toward the kitchen looking for Derek and is about to look somewhere else when Derek appears in the doorway with his arms crossed and his signature scowl on his face. And without a shirt. _Without a shirt._

 

"Heeey." His voice comes out higher than usual and he clears his throat. "Hey you're here. All scowly.. And shirtless, why are you shirtless?" Derek frowns even more.

 

"Why aren't you in school." Aaand again with ignoring Stiles questions.

 

"I'm cursed and I'm not on my period!" He yells out.

 

"What?" Derek face scrunched up in confusion and Stiles totally doesn't find it adorable.

 

"I thought I was on my period but it turns out I'm not."

 

"...You're a guy."

 

"I know. That would explain the whole.." He gestures toward his body and makes a gesture with his hand as if jerking off.

 

Derek eyes follows Stiles movements and his lingering gaze makes Stiles blush. Not even a second later Stiles is hit with a wave of arousal and he lets out a moan without meaning too.

 

Derek's gaze snaps back to his face and a familiar look on his face that Stiles didn't understand was pointed his way.

 

And thanks to this weird empath thingy he has going on he finally understood what that look meant. And wow. Derek was turned on. Because of him. Before he can change his mind he jumps toward Derek and connects their lips. His teeth crash with Derek's and he runs his tongue over his lips to make sure there isn't any blood. Derek apparently had the same idea and their tongues meet. And then it's like Derek is trying to inhale him in, his mouth takes control and any thought that Stiles had is thrown out the window. Physically he feels Derek's hand on his hips pulling him in, the stubble burn on his neck when he starts sucking a hickey onto the younger mans throat but emotionally he feels something that he can only describe as warm. Trust, want, lust, need, he's not sure which feeling are his and which are Derek's but right now he could honestly care less. He pulls back and opens his mouth to say something when Derek captures his lips again and Stiles forgets everything and dives back in.

 

::

 

It isn't until their both laying on Derek's bed with nothing but their boxers on that he recognizes the feeling that he hadn't been able to put a name to. It was the same thing he felt whenever he saw Derek smile, laugh, grin. Whenever he thought about Derek in general really.

 

It was love.


End file.
